The present invention relates generally to an edge card connector, and deals more specifically with an improved housing design and compatible ejector mechanism for maintaining the ejector in a locked condition.
Edge card connectors which electrically connect a daughter board to a mother board within the limited space of a computer or other like electronic device are well known. Usually the connector includes a housing provided with contacts which effect an electrical connection between the circuits of the connected mother and daughter boards. Mounted to the housing is at least one ejector mechanism which serves as a lever for moving the daughter board out of the housing upon pivoting of the ejector in a downward direction. However, such ejectors have a dual purpose in that located at the top end of each ejector is a cantilevered extension which is received within a correspondingly sized and shaped slot in the daughter board when the ejector is in its locked or upright condition. The ejector thus has dual purposes in that it also functions to mechanically lock the daughter card to the connector and hence to the mother board. It therefore plays an important role in keeping the mother and daughter boards locked, and preventing the boards from being inadvertently disconnected in the event that the daughter board is accidentally moved relative to the mother board.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved edge card connector of the type wherein the ejectors are configured for positive locking engagement with the housing when in a locked condition.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved ejector and housing configuration whereby the housing and ejector are complimentarily configured to provide coacting overtravel stop surfaces disposed between a section of the ejector and the housing which with efficiency of space.